Ju Hanabi
by FullMetalCutiie
Summary: A new terrorist organization has appeared and they want Kaname ... Dead. Secrets are reviled and surprises are awaiting around each corner.. RR please.


Hullo all! This is my first try at FMP Fanfiction and I really do hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing of course.

And now onto the first chapter.

' Blah.' -Thought,

"Blah." Speech.

* * *

**Ju Hanabi. **

**Mission 01. **

The day started out like any normal one. Kaname Chidori woke up barely able to move then headed towards the shower. She stood with her eyes closed letting the water wash all over face her hands running threw her hair cleaning it. Out of nowhere a very odd feeling of worry hit her smack in the middle of her chest causing a knot to rise up in her throat. The first person who came to mind was Sousuke. Kaname turned her head away from the water and opened her eyes, studying the bathroom wall a dazed look on her face.

"Sousuke.." Kaname blinked and shook her head. Nothing was wrong it was just some half dream or something after all she wasn't really a morning person. But that feeling never left. After her shower she got dressed and packed her bag, still feeling a bit odd but tried to ignore it. She would get to school and everything would be fine well not fine, since half of it will probably be blown up by that time. This caused a slight smile to crack on her lips.

…Something still felt like it was wrong…

It was a cloudy day the sunshine peeking threw, a light breeze from the east. Kaname walked down her sidewalk expecting her army buddy to pop out anytime now. When he didn't her heart fluttered and her expression fell, but she quickly brought it back to normal and slightly angry.

"Alright come out now, I doubt you need to keep hiding Sousuke!" She growled trying to pass off like any other day expecting him to drop down from a tree or something. She waited for what seemed like a while then started walking a puzzled look across her face covering the worry

_Sousuke.. _

"Hey wait up!" Someone called out.

"Huh?"

Kaname turned and saw a man walking towards her. He was in a suit, nothing special although he did fill it out nicely she noticed. He was rather handsome with wavy white hair and brick red eyes that seemed to smile when he did. Kaname glanced around the area expecting Sosuske to jump at the man with gun and such. She was surprised when none of the above happened.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kaname asked.

"Why yes you can my dear. In fact you will help me a whole lot if you are dead." He smiled as if he had just gotten the best Christmas present of his life.

"WHAAAT?!" Kaname yelled and jumped back away from the man. "Who the hell are you?" She asked aggressively, secretly wishing Sousuke would jump out and save her. _'Where is he anyway?' _She thought gripping her bag tightly.

"My name is Komaru Chadaku and I will be your assassin today Miss Chidori. I must apologize in advanced for this you seem like a nice girl, but I must full fill my duties. I hope you understand." He smiled his white hair blowing in the breeze.

Kaname just starred at him.

"How in the hell do I understand ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU PHYCO ASS FREAK." She swung her bag as hard as she could making contact with his handsome face. He took two steps back in shock and quickly pulled out a gun, but Kaname was already out of range.

"If it's a chase you want, then you got it Hun." He said as he took off after her.

Kaname ran as fast as she could down the busy street pushing people put of her way. She looked behind but was already to far ahead to even see the man. _'Gawd .. What was that all about? Where is Sousuke?' _She bent over trying to catch her breath sweat was falling from her brow. She stood up and looked at her surroundings still gripping her bag tightly just ready for the chance to hit him again. She wasn't scared, no, fear was really never there for Kaname. Instead it was replaced by anger and determination. A car honked causing her to jump and swing her bag.

"Damn it!" She cursed. Angrily she started down the sidewalk blending in with the crowd until her school came into view. She signed her guard fading slowly away until…

"Got you."

It was him again. Kaname never got a reaction in as his left hand covered her mouth and his right arm wrapped around her and he spun her against himself disappearing into the alley, no one noticing. He dragged her to the back of the alley holding onto her tightly. His hand over her mouth was starting to make her feel dizzy. She felt him ease up when he reached into his pocket and pull out something, it dragged across her until it stopped at her abdomen. Kaname struggled moving from side to side to get free but it was no use. She tried to scream and bit but that didn't help either…

'_SOUSUKE WHERE ARE YOU?!' _Her mind screamed panic erupted threw her body as she listened to the gun click the safety off. This was it.. She was going to die here in this alley with this strange man with no explanation to any of this!

"Good bye Miss Chidori." He whispered into her ear.

A gun shot, a scream, and a thud all happened at once.

The man that had kidnapped Kaname was now on the ground a small pool of blood forming around his head where a single bullet was implanted. Kaname didn't realize she was shaking, she barely heard the shot and knew no one else heard it since it was so busy and loud out on the sidewalk. She looked to the opening and saw a single figure person standing there.

"S-Sousuke.." She gasped in shock, then suddenly became angry. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG Y-" Her sentence was cut short when she noticed the ground around her bodyguard. Something was dripping from his side and was creating a mess around him. She took a step to him and another which seemed to take forever the feeling she had in her chest returning, her heart in her throat now.

"Ch-Ch- Chidori.. Your s-safe now…" He said as his eyes closed and he fell forward right into Kanames arms. She fell to her knees holding onto him, his blood dripping onto her now. She unzipped his jacket looking for the cause of the blood. _'Oh no…' _She though when she saw where the bullet had entered his side. _"Sousuke don't die on me you idiot…" _She bit her bottom lip and pushed her fingers into the wound trying to stop the blood. While with her other hand she reached into his pocket looking for some sort of communicator.

"Come on, where are you… Ha!" Kaname pulled it out and pressed the talk button luck was on her side now. "I need help! Uh, man down!" She yelled into the device hoping someone would answer back, still getting static. "DAMN IT THERE IS A MAN DOWN!" She screamed.

A slamming noise caused Kaname to jump the communicator falling from her hands, hitting the ground splitting in two. She spun around and her eyes widened in … fear.

The body was gone...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it do far there will be more to come soon. 


End file.
